Quest of 11 (Previously Our Story: Rewrite)
by Wolf-P.J-2.0
Summary: <html><head></head>Taylor and her brother, Johnny, are about to be whisked into the exciting and dangerous world of demigods. Taylor is glad to know that there was a reason she never fit in, but what is Johnny feeling? Read and learn about the life of these twins, and there friends. Wolf Out!(Disclaimer: I Do not own anything except Lela, Whitney, Johnny and Lela)</html>
1. OCs

Here are the people:

* * *

><p>Name: Taylor Vahl-Pippa North  Johnny North

Nickname: Seaweed Face / Kelp Face

Gender: Female / Male

Age: 14 / 14

Personality: Shy, Sweet, easily angered, smart, and quiet / Out going, silly, complete joker, average smarts, laid back

Camp Clothes: Large CHB T-shirt, jean shorts and a pair of white tennis shoes / regular CHB t-shirt, khaki shorts and a pair of converse

OSC Clothes: White shirt with a black jacket and a sea-green scarf, she has tan ballet flats / White shirt with a leather jacket and jeans, his normal pair of converse on.

Godly Parent: Poseidon / Poseidon

Family: Johnny is her twin, Mom died in car crash. / Taylor is his twin, he stays pretty close to Taylor and is very protective of her

Are They a Legacy?( If so do not answer Godly Parent, but list who your parent's godly parent is): Nope

Looks: Medium Brown hair, somewhat wavy, but really straight. She had Brown eyes with green flecks in them. Her hair goes down and curves in at the ends. / he cut his hair so the shorter than the front, he looks like his twin, but only in hair, his eyes are seafoam green and people often mistake him for someone who is blind.

Role: One of the 10 / One Of The 10

Straight, Bi or Homosexual: Straight / Straight

Skin Colour: Slightly Tan / Slightly tanned too, they are only tanned because they go to the sea a lot.

Likes: Books, School, the sea, swimming, stars and anything to do with horses / Video Games, the sea, summer, winter and cats, because I LUV cats. ALSO Swimming

Dislikes: Summer, Being an orphan, sports and anyone who underestimates her / School, homework, Being an orphan, sports and girls looking at him

Anything that you want to list: She's crushing on Jim. Nobody knows.

* * *

><p>Name: Ludmila Czech (pronounced 'check').<p>

Nickname: Check or Lundi.

Gender: Female.

Age: Sixteen.

Personality: Reclusive, exquisite, bright-minded, innate, respectful, and charismatic.

Camp Clothes: Medium-sized Camp Half-Blood tee-shirt, denim bottoms (regulating between pants and shorts), mismatched socks, and blue-inked Converse shoes.

OSC Clothes: Dark-colored tank tops covered by flannel shirts, skinny jeans, and ankle boots.

Godly Parent: Eupheme, spirit of piety, loyalty, duty, and filial respect.

Mortal Family: John Czech, father. Aodh Lum, older cousin who is a mortal blessed to see through the veil of the Mist.

Are They A Legacy? Hecate.

Looks: Cropped straight chestnut hair and round hazel-blue eyes. She has one pair of gauges, size 10, and another pair of regular studs. The tips of her ears are pointed, and she has an up-turned nose with a round-shaped face and a square jaw.

Role: One of the 10.

Sexuality: Pansexual.

Skin Color: Light ivory with a few tan lines around her upper thighs, arms, and chest.

Likes: Post-Apocalypse books, the idea of a zombie infestation occurring, random, interesting, and awkward facts about anything, the color blue which puts her in a calm and collective mood, sketching people, and practicing her inherited magical abilities.

Dislikes: Heights, the thought of war or blood-shed, vegan stuff, being interrupted by others, the thought of pain, and the thought of drowning.

* * *

><p>Name : Jim Hunter<p>

Gender : Male

Age : 17

Personality : Calm, Quiet, Honesty, Kind, Patient,Smart, Goodie two shoes,

Camp Clothes : Medium CJ T-Shirt, Jeans, Nike Sport Shoes

OSC Clothes : Purple T-Shirt ,White Shorts, Dress Shoes, Black Scarf

Godly Parent : Janus God of Doorways Beginnings Endings Choices?

Family : Rose Hunter,Mom. Tim Hunter, Younger Brother

Are They A Legacy? : Nope

Looks : Short Red Hair,Straight,His Eyes Are Sapphire Blue Like An Enchantment.

Role : One of the 10

Sexuality : Straight

Skin Color : Slender White

Likes : School,People,Mazes,Riddles,Horses,Video games,Cats,Swimming,Cooking

Dislikes : Sports,Greed,Dogs,Snakes,Bullies,People who try to imitate Accents,Deaths of Friends

Weight : Average

Pain Tolerance : Slightly Higher than Normal

Fear Span : Almost Fearless

Accent : Ireland

Height : 173

Crush: Taylor.

* * *

><p>Name- Brooklynn Raven.<p>

Nicknames- Brook, Lynn, Raven, Sharky

Gender- Female.

Age- 13.

Personality- aggressive, short temper, has soft spots for good friends,

Camp clothes- ( This isn't her actual clothes entry, but I'm going to put regular camp cloths on her) CHB regular t-shirt, long pants and tennis shoes.

OSC-Shark T-shirt, gray leather jacket, jeans, gray combat boots.

G/p- Palaemon (surprise, surprise).

M/f- Persia Raven, dead.

Looks- black princess curls, midnight blue eyes, tall, three rows for pointed teeth, dorsal fin on back, gills on neck and sides

Role- part of the 10

Sexuality- Straight

Skin- tanned

Likes-sharks, water, fish, the color gray, Poseidon's kids

Dislikes- heights, waiting, being weak.

A/e- after her mom died her father sent her to a family of sharks who raised her in the shark way of life.

Calls humans Air-breathers, doesn't control water, can talk to sea creatures,

* * *

><p>Name-Else Eiffel<p>

N/n- none

Gender-female

Age- 15

Personality- tough, no nonsense, hardcore, will to give herself up for her friends

Camp clothes- camp shirt, cargo pants, combat boots, army jacket, hand guns

OSC- combat boots, cargo pants, T-shirt, army jacket

G/p- Ares

Mortal family-Sigrid Eiffel, lives in Germany

Looks- blonde mixed with brown, green-gray eyes,

Role- one of the 10

Sexuality- Straight

Skin-tan

Likes- training, learning new languages, Germany, fighting

Dislikes- showing weakness, makeup, Aphrodite girls

A/e- Native language is German and speaks it when she's mad.

* * *

><p>Name-Tala Wolf<p>

Nicknames- Wolfie,

Gender-female

Age- 12

Personality- courageous, loves to live on the edge, active, is okay with taking orders, treats most everyone equally, has a hard time waiting and staying still

Camp clothes- camp shirt, jeans, tennis shoes

OSC- black jacket, gray shirt, jeans, tennis shoes with soles made of Cetesal Bronze

G/p- Lupa

Father- doesn't know, was raised by the Hunters of Artemis

Looks- green eyes, gray hair, wolf ears, wolf tail, (has a great puppy dog face)

Role- part of the 10

Sexuality- Straight

Skin- tan

Likes- wolves, hunting, carrying out dangerous missions, running

Dislikes- Aphrodite girls (cuz they coo all over her), bad singing, waiting, shopping

A/e- will sometimes comunticate with barks and howls, understands wolves. If she can avoid fighting she will but if she has to fight, she will fight to the death.

* * *

><p>Name-Marcelo Kajt<p>

N/n- none

Gender-male

Age- 14

Personality-Don't like to talk much, reserved.

Camp clothes- CHB shirt, jeans,black converse

OSC- black shirt, blue jacket, scarf, jeans, black converse

G/p- Hades

Mortal family- Karen Kajt

Looks- messy black hair,Brown eyes, slim

Role- one of the 10

Straight

Skin- pale

Likes- technology,reading,darkness

Dislikes-heights, school, work

A/e- his native language is Spanish, hi speak it when his angry,confused or happy

* * *

><p>Name: Kayla Timon<p>

Gender: Female

Nickname: Taylor calls her Kay-Kay

Age: 12

Personality: Shy and a little reserved unless you insult her family or friends. Open and outgoing around people she knows well. Very mature.

Camp Clothes: CHB tank-top, with a pair of long jeans and tennies.

OSC: Black T-shirt with jeans and ballet flats

Godly Parent: Legacy

Mortal Family: Legacy!

Are They A Legacy?: She may be a Legacy but she is just as strong as any demigod. Her godly grandparents are: Aphrodite and Hephaestus

Looks: Dark brown hair to the small of her back with chocolate brown eyes. Tall.

Role: One Of The 10

Sexuality: Straight

Skin: Tanned

Likes: Her friends, and working in the forges

Dislikes: Annoying Aphrodite kids and her enemy.

Extra: she is 12 but is mature as a adult when serious and taking charge which she will do but dislikes because of the attention and fear of messing up. Her fatal flaw is: down grading her self, enemies use that to their it? Goode, see what I did there?

* * *

><p>Just because I hate disappointing you guys I'm making it 11 people YAY.<p>

* * *

><p>Name- Theseus WisePheonyx Wise  
>Nickname- Theo, Leia Pheo, Luke, Firebird  
>Gender- female male  
>Age- 1515  
>Personality- both- level headed, like to play pranks, calm, smart Pheo- gets furious when boys flirt with his sister, he is the more down to earth of the two. Theo- fun-loving, adventurous, wild,and is llikely to throw a brick a your face if you are checking her out.<br>Camp clothes- camp shirt, bandana, shorts, boots/ camp shirt, shorts, boots, OSC clothes- brothers T-shirt, bananda, boots, jeans/T-shirt, tennis shoes, jeans  
>Gp- Athena M/f- Leonardo Wise, father, and their aunt and uncle, who they lived with Cleo and Daniel Cahill (bonus points if you know where I got the last name!) Legacy- small hints of Ares and Hermes, not much.  
>Looks- green-gray eyes, wavy blonde hair, tan, tall, muscled broad shoulders, blue-gray eyes, blonde hair, tan, tall, muscled and a football player  
>Role- part of the 10, for both!<br>Straight, for both  
>Likes- glitter, libraries, books school, football, owls, reading football, books, reading, school,  
>Dislikes- jerks, dumb blond jokes, flirts,tons of makeup, and revealing clothesjerks, snobs, females with tons of makeup and not enough clothing  
>Anything else- Pheo has a laptop like whats-his-names laptop, ( ya know, the one that he gave to Annabeth?)<p>

* * *

><p>Stay awesome,<p>

Wolf!


	2. Our 'Amazing' Life

**_Yay, Our Story first chapter! YAY, I'm excited._**

**_Disclaimer: Αν μου ανήκει PJO θα ήμουν πλούσιος. Ηλίθιοι.( try to decide that ;))_**

**_You, Yes you. GO read the bottom A/N. Now, or later but you better read and answer the QOTD_**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Taylor's POV<em>**

I swear to god that my Social Studies teacher is out to get me. Not just by homework, but I swear I've seen her pull a sharp metal object out of her desk when I get her angry. But to make my life worse, I have ADHD. It's a horrible case to, I'm always fidgeting. Don't get me wrong I have good grades, but I certainly can't stop moving. And don't even get me started on my brother, he is a complete and utter idiot. Thankfully my only best friend, Lela, is always there. She's always trying to protect me, even though it ends up with me punching the bullies. So, yep, there's the short summary of my life. But, if I knew what was going to happen this summer, I wouldn't have tried to kill myself. My brother is the only family I have. Our mom died from cancer and well... we never met our father.

We live in a foster home, in New York City. Your probably going," Well that sound like fun.". Yah, well it isn't, for your information. We live with 9 other kids, the people make cookies a lot, um, oops, ADHD, sorry. Anyway, the house, well it's pretty big, with 8 bedrooms. I share with Lela, yes she is a foster kid to answer you question. Zoe, who is the one of the Petterson's only real daughters. And the last one is a little girl who is just starting pre-school. She is so cute, she has big Brown eyes, a burn curls and freckles sprinkled on her nose. Her name is Annie, she is just a darling too, but don't get her angry, she is horrible when angry, but I'm on with that. The Pettersons are sweet, Amy, the wife, looks a lot like Annie, but that probably because her mom. Jonathan, is handsome but stern, but he can be loving. Your most like going 'How do they take care of 7 kids?' Well, Jonathan is a world renowned doctor. So he makes a lot of money, and Amy runs a pre-school all the bigger kids work at on weekends. Now you know about me, I guess I should talk about the other kids.

Zoe, shes the oldest of us all. Shes beautiful to, I love her and she's my second best friend, anyway. She has blond hair  
>-like her father- and auburn streaks, thanks to her mom. Her hair is usually down or in ringlet curls. She has vivid green eyes and a perfect completion, except a small light scar on her cheek. She is a popular girl, but shes nice to us, but she ignores us in school. Her outfit consists of a Cream fluttery blouse, a black skirt and ballet flats.<p>

Ava, she is the second oldest and a complete nerd, we get along but, we often fight about who is smarter. She has stringy brown hair usually pinned up in a messy bun. Her eyes are just plain brown, she has a lot of ache on her forehead, even though we tell her not to touch it so much. She has that librarian look to her, with a white shirt and brown cotton jacket with a pair of jeans. She usually wears a pair of heeled boots.

Me, also know as Taylor. I'm 14 years old and proud. I have wavy brown hair with some auburn streaks in it but you can barely see them. I have brown eyes with sea green flecks and rim. Most people say my eyes are exotic but I beg to differ. I look like a popular girl but i'm not, at all, ever, noda, understand? I have an pretty completion with some acne. Don't get me wrong I have boys crushing on me, none of them just seem like the 'one'. But enough about me.

Johnny, my twin. He is the complete opposite of me, but i'm not going to talk about him because he'll give his 'radical' speech about his looks later *whispers* he has a huge ego.

Fred, named after Jonathan's half-sister's father, Fredrick. He think he's all that, and usually hit on me. All my friends look at me after I regent him, but he's like my brother and that's just weird, to date your brother. He is quote from my friends," One of the hottest guys in school, with his blond wavy hair and vivid green eyes.". It makes me want to puke, I can't talk about him anymore.

Annie, I already talked about her but I love her so much, she likes me more than Zoe. Which i'm sure Zoe isn't happy about. She usually a cute white or brown shirt with a light black or tan jacket over it and jeans. Shes so cute!

Lela, my best friend. She is very pretty, but she has a leg disorder. But, she is who she is and I love her for it. She has lush red hair and earthen brown eyes. She has freckles all over her. She usually wears a t-shirt supporting some random You-tube channel and jean.

Anyway, back to reality. I was currently in the lunchroom with Lela, Johnny, Fred, Ava and my only other friend Whitney, she has blond- almost white- hair and sky-blue eyes. We were laughing when Mrs. Diggery, our Social Studies teacher, asked for Johnny, Whitney and I to come to her classroom. Lela looked at us nervously and excused herself.

We walked through long corridors, and to her classroom we had passed 10 minutes ago. I kept elbowing Johnny but he kept walking. I looked at Whitney but she had her head up and was walking like Johnny. I kept walking, trying to tell myself she forgot the way, _But she's been a teacher here for years. _My mind argued, by the time I had finished my brain argument we had entered the gym. I was about to ask Mrs. Diggery why we where here when Mrs. Diggery hissed,"_Finally, I get a decent meal. And 3 to, I don't have to eat those straggly nerds anymore. But where is your protector?_" Personally I had no idea what she was talking about. Suddenly the gym doors whipped open.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Ha Ha, cliff-hanger! How'd you guys like it?<strong>_

_**QOTD: What do you guys think I look like. **_

_**Next Chapter Whitney,( No, She isn't a main character) Johnny ,and Taylor should make it to CHB!**_

_**And TO answer all of your questions. Yes Jonathan and Amy are demigods. They Are the son of Athena and daughter of Demeter. First person to guess where I got the names Amy, Diggery, Annie and Zoe gets 7 cookies and a shout out :3**_

_**Just A Reminder: QOTD: What do you guys think I look like?**_

_**Peace Out,**_

_**Wolf!**_


	3. We're off to see CHB

_**Hi My fellow Fanfictioners!**_

_**Disclaimer: Θα ποτέ, ποτέ δική PJO. Επίσης, για όσους από εσάς που ζήτησε, είμαι μια ελληνική φρικιό. Ακόμα μαντέψτε τι μοιάζουν τα παιδιά! (Try Guessing again! Next time i'm doing it in Latin!)**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Taylor's POV<strong>_

Lela was standing in the open gym doors, it was Lela, but not Lela. If you don't know what I mean, well how do I explain this. My friend was a goat from the hips down. Great, just great. Let me explain, my whole life Johnny and I have seen mess up stuff like, teenagers running around killing weird monster things. So you understand why i'm not freaking out right? I kept my eyes on Lela but, I really didn't have time to register the fact that a claw came sweeping toward me, because I was to busy staring at Lela and all her goaty-ness. All I know is everything went black.

_**Johnny's**_ _**POV**_

Let me introduce myself, I'm one of the hottest hotties at Clone Middle School. I have tons of girls crushing on me, with my sea-foam green eyes and brown wavy hair. Anyway, as my sister says, back to reality.

My sister was busy staring at her friend Lela trotting through the door. Meanwhile I was busy staring at our Social Studies transform into a monster. A while ago (last year) Lela had told me of the demigod world. But I asked her to keep it from my sister, for 2 demigods know what they truly are is like writing your death certificate. Lela had kept her promise but obviously we really couldn't keep it a secret anymore. I looked quickly from the monster to my sister, who had a large bleeding cut on her forehead. I quickly looked around for Whitney, who was sent with Lela to find us, evidently have twin demigods had a stronger scent. I was holding Taylor in my arms now, my eyes finally landed on Whitney," WHITNEY!" I screamed," TAYLOR NEEDS HELP." She whipped her head around and ran over, getting in-front of us to protect us. She slashed her sword, eventually stabbing the monster in the heart. She turned around and I smiled," Thank you Whitney." She shook her head and walked over," It is my specialty." She grinned," C'mon let's get you 3 to the Petterson's then."

* * *

><p><em><strong>This line break plays DND, those of you who know what it is put it in the comments.<strong>_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Amy Petterson's POV<strong>_

I was sitting at home doing taxes when some of my older kids (Johnny, who was carrying Taylor and Lela) bursted in the door," Yes? Why are you not in school?" I then looked at Taylor and saw blood dripping down her forehead," Oh, So I take it you told them?" I looked at Lela, she shook her head," Only Johnny, we figured it was safer for only one of the two to know." I nodded and grabbed my jacket," We need to get to CHB because I've ran out of ambrosia." Johnny and Lela turned around, racing towards my van.

* * *

><p><em><strong>This Line break thinks that was a very short paragraph(realize how many sentences I usually put in a pp)<strong>_

* * *

><p>After about a 30 minute drive ( I was ramming my foot into the pedal and dogging all the cars) we arrived at CHB. We quickly raced through the woods and through the magical boarder, Hopefully we got into here in time, about 5 minutes into the drive we put bandages on her head, which only helped some. But I need to send a prayer to Apollo to save that wonderful kid.<p>

* * *

><p><em><strong>And That, is a short chapter, don't worry they'll be longer, just give me time. ANyway I should usually update every 3-5 days. But about a week if I have writers block. <strong>_

_**QOTD: Have you ever eaten a blue chocolate-chip pancake before? Well, I have.**_

_**So how many of you do know what DND is? And yes, I have played it before.**_

_**Bonum autem die,**_

_**adieu,**_

_**muchas despedidas,**_

_**回头见，**_

**_Ειρήνη, _**  
><strong><em>Λύκος<em>**

(Translate

Good bye, [Latin]

Farewell [French]

See you later [Chinese{Simplified}]

Many Farewells [Spanish]

Peace,

Lupus(Wolf)[Greek])

_**Guess which ones I didn't use Google translate for!**_


	4. Do or Day

_**So, How are you guys doing? Me? I'm doing fine. I'm not going to give you a new chapter of Our Story or anything...**_

_**Disclaimer: I Sooo Wish I did (own Percy Jackson)**_

* * *

><p>Annabeth's POV <strong>(SURPRISE!)<strong>

I was playing a quiet game of chess with Chiron when my step-sister's car can driving over Half-Blood Hill. I stood up, efficiently knocking down my king, and ran towards the car," Amy!" I said in excitement. She smiled and got out of the drivers seat, pulling open the car door. I ran to hug her but stopped when I noticed something out of the corner of my eye. A boy was carrying a girl, he reminded me of Percy. He had black, some-what messy hair that was cut short in the back. His most noticeable difference was his eyes, the color of sea-foam. The girl looked nothing like him, but was obviously his sister by the way he held her. The girl had brown hair with auburn streaks. I went to look at her eyes but, there was a huge -bleeding- scar on her forehead. I widened my eyes and ushered the young group of kids into the infirmary.

* * *

><p><em><strong>DIS LINE BREAK LOVES PIE. GIVE HIM PIE IN THE COMMENTS. z(o.o)_ (My Beautiful attempt at, whatever you call those things.)<strong>_

* * *

><p>Thankfully the girl, whose name I learnt was Taylor, was fine. I know I shouldn't have been worried about it, but Taylor was relatively new to the Demigod Game. Or, that's what I was told. I swiped a bang out of my face," Johnny?" He looked over," Yes mam'?" I chuckled," Number 1: No Need to call me Mam' and Number 2: Are you Taylor's brother?" I asked, he nodded. I got up, walking over to the bed with my little sister, Cali. I smiled at her, she was so very young. Her mother had died and the runner of the orphanage was a monster. Luckily one of the helpers was a demigod and knew the signs. I sighed, looking back towards Johnny with his head craned over Taylor. I hope he wasn't worrying, his sister would be just fine. Meli-an Apollo camper- came over," Annabeth, I know this is you sister, but please refrain from touching her, she needs sleep." I nodded and took my hand away from hers. I got back up," Johnny." I whispered. He didn't move," Johnny?" I asked, he still refrained from moving. I placed a hand on his shoulder," Johnny?" I asked. He moved his head ever so slightly so I could see his closed eyes. I chuckled and got up, leaving toward Percy's cabin.<p>

* * *

><p><em><strong>DIS LINE BREAK... LIKES COD! o(O_O)o. (The o's are head phones.) <strong>_

* * *

><p>Johnny's POV<p>

I was worried about my sister, even though I knew I shouldn't have been. Once Annabeth left I prayed in sweet silence. My sister is my everything, she is what I live for. Of course I never show it, but I love her. I slid my hand into hers, the smoothness of it is only unique to her. I closed my eyes, letting myself fall into the murky darkness of sleep.

* * *

><p><em><strong>This line break is obsessed with spelling everything right. (O-O)l - That is her raising her hand.<strong>_

* * *

><p>I woke up to the bright light of the Sun Chariot. My hand was still intertwined with Taylor's, I slipped it out and got up. I yawned, walking out of the Big House. The spirit of Camp was different than anything I had ever witnessed before. I bumped into a girl. Who had ears?<p>

* * *

><p><em><strong>I loved it, sorry it was short. I kinda had to make it like that because it's late at night. *Cue Le' yawn*<strong>_

_**Anyway, Be sure to read the NEWS FOR ME. Because I'll have story spoilers and reasons why I haven't updated _**_

_**QOTD: How Old Do You Think I Am?**_

_**QoutesOTD: "The Most Silent People Have The Loudest Minds" - Unknown**_

_** "The World Is A dangerous place, not because of people who do evil. But, because of those who stand by and do nothing." - Albert Einstein**_

_** "Anything an author writes, comes true in their minds"- Me**_

_**Peace,**_

_**Wolf! **_


	5. Infimary, Yeah!

**_Oh my Gods. You people are amazing, I was crying last night about a comment. _**

**_Shout outs:_**

**_ Fairytalelover1, I'm so glad I changed your mind. Also thanks for the praise. I love you Girl!_**

**_ Lullylover, I'm glad you like it my good friend ;)_**

**_ Spiesareawesome, Thank you for commenting so many time, your one of the only people who do._**

**_Anyway, Thats all the things I have to say. Wait,_**

**_Disclaimer: I considered hitting Percy to do it but, I doubt Annabeth would like that. Me no own._**

* * *

><p>Taylor's<em> POV<em>

I woke up, attempting to get up only to have multiple people rush over to me. I opened my mouth trying to speak, but all that came out was a voice that sounded horrid. I tried speaking again, this time my voice came out," Where am I?" A girl came over," Be quiet Taylor, you're still recovering." I hushed, this person seemed serious," Where is Johnny?" "Johnny? He's with Tala." I nodded trying to get up, again. The woman looked at me sternly, then walked outside, dragging in Johnny and, 1st was that Tala. 2nd why does she have ears?

* * *

><p>Johnny's POV<p>

Tala was great, she told me more than what Lela told me. I was pretty grateful for that, Tala showed me around. She was a pretty amazing person. I was still worried about Taylor. I looked at Tala," Could we go to the infirmary?" Tala nodded and followed me.

I walked in to a very surprised Taylor. She opened her mouth," Does that girl have ears?" I nodded and she tried to get up, only to be pushed down by the Nurse. I ran over," Your awake, thank the Gods." She stared at me," No hugging me." I laughed," Wasn't planning on it, Sis."

* * *

><p>Tala's POV<p>

I could sense how strong of a bond that Johnnie and Taylor had. It was there, but not prominent as it should've been. I don't think that Taylor is aware of how much Johnnie loves her. I examined the two, watching the reaction to each word. A woman, also known as Amy, brushed through the door. A smile lit her face when she saw Johnnie and Taylor talking. I wish I had someone who cares about me like that. A small face then poke out from behind her. She was consistently adorable. I let out a sigh," Hello Amy, Annie." The little girl smiled.

* * *

><p>Annie's POV<p>

All the people at Camp Half-Blood where really nice. They didn't glare at me when I did something wrong, the just laughed. Humans where not nice, they never talked nicely or smile. I watched Gala talked to me," Can I see Taylor?" I blurted. Mom chuckled and led me over to the far wall. Johnnie picked me up and let me see Taylor. He set me down on his lap, starting to stroke my hair. I struggled to get out and over to Taylor. The said person them picked me up and sat me down next to her. I giggled which went to everyone. Taylor started to braid my long hair, which I enjoyed. I sat there, starting to close my eyes.

* * *

><p>Amy's POV<p>

I chuckled as Annie fell asleep in Taylor's lap. I walked over, picking Annie up. I then gestured to Johnnie to follow. I walked out, my keys jangling on my leg.

I heard Johnnie fall into step with me," Yes Amy?" I sighed," Now that you know, through the summer you have to stay here." He nodded," I know, but, are we able to come back during the winter?" He asked. I nodded," You two are like my own kids, I'm happy to have you." I looked towards him," We filled out the adoption paper for you two." He gasped," Are you serious?" I laughed," When am I never?" He smiled, making me laugh even more. I looked over to my car," I have to go and get Annie to bed." He nodded and waved goodbye.

* * *

><p><em><strong>I'm so sorry I wasn't writing much I was a bit busy and I'm a writers block. This chapter is dedicated to LullyLover1, who recently inhaled a sowing needle. Fairytalelover1 is my friend and I find it endearing how both of them read my story. <strong>_

_**QOTD: Once You Have tasted flight... you always long to return**_

_**Love You Guys, **_

_**Wolf**_


	6. Of Claiming and Booms

_**Loyals *dodges multiple tomatIoes* Hey, How Ya'll doing? Sorry about updating, but to adimt it I'm just to lazy to update XD. Don't hurt me anyway, I guess I should get on with the chapter or you all i'll kill me.**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own P-Percy Jack-son *To the tune of, "I've Been Working On The Railroad''* But I really wish I d-id.**_

* * *

><p>Taylor's POV<p>

I brushed a stand of hair behind my ear, hardly believing what my brother had just told me. I looked up from the glass I was holding, tears streaming down my face. I let out a sob and my brother's strong arms wrapped around me. I looked at his face," It's true, did she actually tel you?" He nodded and stroked my hair. I grasped his hand and got up," We're finally never going to have to move again?" He nodded," We get to stay at Camp Half-Blood no mater what?" He nodded again, I stepped forward," This is cause for Celebration!" Johnny smiled. He stood up himself," I'll go and get Tala and the Stolls." My eyes widen at the last two words," Why those two sons of Hermes?" My brother smiled evilly," You'll learn soon Little Sis." I crinkled my nose," I am _not _your "Little Sis" I was born 20 minutes before you." Johnnie frowned," You can't prove that." I looked at him pointedly," I can't, but my Birth Certificate can." He laughed and started walking. I grabbed his arm and made him look me in the eyes," You're not going till we settle who is older." I snapped. He laughed and pulled his arm away from me, walking slowly away, taunting me.

Johnny's POV

I tried to keep walking that way for the entire time I walked back to the Hermes Cabin, but eventually I tripped, on a rock. I felt a shadow over me and thought it was *Tay-Tay's but it was actually Tala's. She reached down and grabbed my shirt, efficiently pulling me up. I blushed, feeling embarrassed," Thank You Tala." She snorted," You have to yet learn of the way to not trip." She laughed and turned around, walking towards the Dining Hall as the bell rang. I stood there till my sister caught up to me," How good is you're swag walk now?" I chuckled and walked with her to the Dining Hall.

*At The Dining Hall*

I pushed some of my food into the fire, letting the smell of it drift up to a god, or goddess. A swift smell of the Sea and a ring of gasped echoed out through the hall, I raised my eye brow, looking at Taylor. I looked up over her head and saw a glowing trident. My eyes bulged out of my head," All Hail Taylor and Johnny, Children of Poseidon." The words rang clearly through the hall, making it feel ghostly. A avalanche of whispers soon poured over the pavilion. A 17 year old walked up," Hello, Who are you two?" I felt like I should answer this guy quickly, he looked and had an aura that told you not to mess around. I gulped," I'm Johnny and that's my sister Taylor, we're twins." The boy-man smiled a trouble maker's smile and offered his hand," Welcome to the Poseidon Cabin." My sister stopped," You're Percy Jackson aren't you? Is it true you're dating a daughter of Athena?" The boy-man smiled again," Righto Kiddo! And yes, It is true." Percy smiled," How old are you two?" I froze, for some reason no one had asked us that the entire time," We're 14 sir." Percy's smile grew into a frown," You were supposed to be here by 13 year of age!" He looked at the sky and muttered a Greek Curse. He looked back to us," Come on, let's get you settled in."

Taylor POV

We walked into the Poseidon, which surprisingly (What i heard from Annabeth) wasn't messy. It was clean and two out of 14 bunks were occupied. I walked to the far end and dropped my small bag of stuff Amy had dropped off. My brother -of course- decided to sleep above me. After we settled in Percy answered our Questions. And believe me, from what Annabeth said, my questions were confusing and big but somehow Percy answered them all. We were talking in peace when a large boom rang outside...

* * *

><p><em><strong>Hi Loyals! (PM me if you want to be called something else) <strong>_**_  
><em>**

_**QOTD: What DO You think will happen in the story?**_

_**QouteOTD: "I'm not Anti-Social, I'm just Pro-Solitude" (This is my Live by code, it's mine don't steal it!)**_

_**So, I've got some special Christmas Presents for you guys! (And Gals)**_

_**List Of New Stories:**_

_**Reading of the Demigods- Let me take you on an fun journey after the Battle of Manhattan where Paul decided to read the entire PJO series to his class. *read from TLT to TLO(Not coming up till after Christmas)_Beta Reader Needed_**_

_**Of Meeting The Idiots- Mortal Meet series! Yes Boss It Yeah (It's gonna be soooo cliche)**_

_**A Christmas Story- Christmas Stories of PJO Real Couples and Cannon Couples (I Do ship Reynico)**_

_**Finding Our Way- A Story Of Percabeth's kids getting curious and traveling back in time.(thank You Uncle Leo) _Need Beta Reader_**_

_**Little Lights(Not Based on the Passenger song) *Based on Grease* During the summer of 2010 Percy and Annabeth have a summer fling, Annabeth is leaving for a new school Percy doesn't know about and has to go early. Percy is heartbroken but is happy again when he learns of Annabeth going to his school. Will the Summer Fling be more or is it just that?**_

_**Little Camp Of Demigods- Hecate's Magic can do almost anything, but no one knew it could change people into little kids. What happens when Hecate accidentally shoots the 7 and Calypso?**_

_**Coming Home- Leo comes home... with Calypso. What does Percy Say? How will he react (OneShot)**_

_**Little Grump- The 7 travel back in time and meet young Percy, why is he so grumpy though?(OneShot)**_

_**So... One Shot i'll come first**_

_** then the oneshots (pay attention to the SSS)**_

_**And Lastly the longer stories**_

_**I'm also doing a thing where you ask me questions and I answer them in the next chapter. **_

_**I'll start updating regularly though...**_


	7. When I Get---

_**Merry Christmas! (Or Happy Holidays) I hope you had fun! I don't want to bore you with anything but quickly:**_

_**Question Time!:**_

_**What is your favorite Disney Movie?**_

_**Well, I erm... Big Hero 6 for more recent but for old... Pinocchio. Yup, random but it's true**_

_**Disclaimer: Me. No. Own. **_

* * *

><p>Taylor's POV<p>

After hearing the Mysterious Noise (A giant boom)Percy, Johnnie and I went to investigate. Well we were walking and talking when all the sudden I was pulled into the shadows. After that it went dark and a voice said," Little one, enjoy the past." And it went silent.

Johnnie's POV

I laughed," What your pun Taylor?" I said looking over to he-where she was," Taylor?" I looked around frantically," Percy, help me find Taylor!" I checked behind a dark corner we had just passed, not even there. I crouched down, looking for tracks or hoping that she would just jump out in front of me. I slouched back, landing on the ground. Why was life so unfair? I mean for my sister, she was the one who always made lasting friends then whoosh, new foster home. It pretty much sucked.

Taylor's POV

I woke up to three teenagers poking me with a stick, they were still wearing CHB t-shirt though so, maybe it was just a dream... I doubt it. The girl had dirty blond hair and green eyes. The boy had messy black hair and deep brown eyes. The other girl had dark brown hair and dark brown eyes. I opened my mouth," Er... Where is Johnnie?"I asked. The Girls and the boy raised an eyebrow," There is only Johnnie Grey..." I shook my head," Then um, what is the date?" They raised their other eyebrow," It's September 2010, The first that is..." I gaped at them," I was sent 2 years back into the future?" I asked. They shoot their eyebrows up further*," Um... wow." They said. I got up, my wavy/straight hair flapping in my face. I spit it out as I drew a breath in," Well... I'm not sure what to do.."

Johnnie's POV

An Eight-teen year old walked up to us in the middle of our search," She's been sent back to the past." I laughed," Yeah? How would you know?" He chuckled himself," Because I was the first one to meet her," He paused," I'm Marcelo Kajt, son of Hades." I nodded," Well do you know how to get her back?" I asked. He sighed," You must go to the Oracle, for it is a quest on both ends to get her back." He said.

* * *

><p>Time Skip*<p>

I looked at Rachel, she smiled," So what do you need?" She asked then her eyes darkened and green smoke spilled from her mouth,"

_11, 4 before and 7 after, _

_Must journey to the kingdom of Titans,_

_Seeking in for "the keepers" saves,_

_One will die in the land of waves ,_

_One will seek raze_

_and One will find the sea's spray."_

Honestly this scared me. One will die in the land of waves? I mean this couldn't be me or Taylor but... still. I helped Rachel up, her weight over-powering mine by alot. I patted her on the back and left to my cabin, still thinking.

Taylor's POV

I stared at the two teens laughing and smiling. A girl saw me staring," That's Percy and Annabeth." I looked at her," I know who they are... I've just never seen them so happy." I was happy for them, they were a cute couple but... I still couldn't have imagined them to be so un-protective and so carefree... I sighed and turned back to my meal, only stabbing a fork into it. I got up, wandering away from the table even to the weird stares I got from everyone. I closed my eyes and when I opened them again I was in the bathroom. I slid down the bricks, even though they hurt my back and started crying. Why did it have to me? I only wish... I heard someone enter and I drew a breath in. I opened to find Annabeth towering over me," Are you okay?" She asked, a bit too kind for her. I nodded, the 3 I met earlier were the only ones who knew I traveled back in time, so she was proably questioning me. Annabeth frowned," Why did you run in here after looking at Percy and I?" She asked. I shook my head," Percy just reminds me of someone..." Annabeth raised an eyebrow," Who?" I paused wondering if I should tell her," My Brother, Johnny..." Annabeth frowned," Shouldn't your brother be with you or did he..." I shook my head," No. He's in a different time period." Annabeth looked slightly confused," I'm from the future." I said, making her face clear of confusion," So... May I ask, do Percy and I stay together?" I let out a laugh," Yes."

* * *

><p><em><strong>*If this is possible<strong>_

_**So.. Keep asking questions, you know etc. etc.**_

_**Sorry 'bout the short chapter and the long wait, I've actually been busy and so yeah... Sorry guys and also, no yelling at me! I actually have a life.**_


End file.
